


Men like me

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean being jealous when you hook up with a random guy at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men like me

**Men Like Me**

** Warnings - Smut...come on you know me by now :P **

** Enjoy! **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

* * *

You knew it had been a mistake as soon as it had happened. You weren't a girl to sleep around or have one night stands, but you'd had too much to drink. You'd seen Dean flirting with the waitress....again and decided to go for it.

Ever since that night a month ago, things between you and Dean had been...difficult. It was only a kiss, nothing in the eyes of some.  But for you, you knew the second your lips hit his that you'd never want anyone else.

He had other plans though, as soon as he realised you were actually kissing, he jumped away saying he couldn't.  Leaving you, alone,  heartbroken, and embarrassed in the bunker library. 

You'd both attempted to shrug it off, but it had cut deeper than either of you would admit. Sam knew something had happened but never pushed it. 

You watched Dean carry on with his routine of booze and sex in cheap motels, with a tight smile and a shrug of your shoulder. But inside you felt like you were dying. He didn't want you, but he was happy to sleep his way coast to coast with strangers. 

On a plus side, maybe you should be happy he never brought any of them back to the bunker....

So now here you were, doing the walk of shame at 4 am.  You managed to sneak out without disturbing....hell you couldn't even remember his name. He wasn’t exactly memorable...He hadn’t even made you come, you sent a silent prayer to however was listening that you’d been sensible enough to make him wear a condom. 

You didn't want to be like this, you wanted to find someone. Someone who loved you, who looked at you like you were the only person in the world, who treated you like a Queen. 

*Yeah cause I'm sure prince charming is a hunter* you snort shaking the stupid thoughts from your head. Life wasn't a fairy tale, you learnt that all too well.

You flipped open your phone to see several missed calls, 3 off Sam and 6 off Dean. You rolled your eyes,  your head still buzzed off the amount of booze you drank tonight. 

*Let him wonder* 

You sent Sam a quick text, letting him know you were safe. You walked down the road to see the sign of your motel in the distance. You were glad that you random guy lived so close as your shoes were evil to walk distances in.

As you close the distance you see the light on in the boys room, you snort. Dean was clearly fine with him sleeping around but heaven forbid you should have any fun...It wasn't fun, but he didn't need to know that. 

You walk in the exterior stairs to the second floor, tip toeing passed the Winchester's room to yours just down the hall. Unfortunately for you, Sam Winchester has the hearing of a fucking puppy. You groan as you hear the door open

"Where the hell have you been?!" To your surprise it was Dean that opened the door. You rolled your eyes and kept walking, reaching your door and pushing it open. You go to shove it closed but a boot blocks it's way. 

You felt him shove against the door, pushing you backwards sending you flying into the desk behind you. Slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Where have you been?" Dean repeated his voice dangerously low.

"Out" you snap, pain radiating from your hip where you smashed into the desk. You glance in the mirror lifting your dress to see the beginning of a nice bruise there.  

"Where? You didn't think to let us know?" You threw your head back laughing

"Oh I'm sorry Dad! I didn't realise I needed your permission to get laid" you see his eyes darken 

"That asshole from the bar!? He put his hands on you?!" He growled,  sending waves of heat straight to your core.

"Well technically he put more than his hands..." you didn't get to finish as the air was knocked from your lungs when Dean slammed your back against the wall. 

His eyes bore into you, his fingers gripping your waist so tightly you could almost make out the pattern of his finger prints. 

"What it your problem?" You demand, pain radiating through your shoulder where they hit the wall. 

He didn't answer, his eyes just bore into you. Anger and jealousy flashing behind his green orbs. 

"Was it good?" You laugh coldly, 

"You're not serious?" The look on his face tells you he is, you roll your eyes and try to push him away, but you hit a wall of muscle 

"I said was it good? Did you enjoy him fucking you?" His voice was low and had a dangerous edge that made you tingle. 

You glare at him, you weren't going to have this conversation. 

"What difference does it make to you?" You snarl 

"You screw your way from coast to coast,  but the second I show any interest in anyone, you get all pissy? Go to hell Winchester, all because I went and found a guy who likes a few one night stands? A guy just like you! " You spit the words from your mouth like a bad taste

You feel him tense around you, his breathing became heavy and laboured. 

"Honey, there ain't no men like me!" His lips slammed to yours making you whimper in shock, shivering when you feel his tongue slip into your mouth, teasing yours. 

You grip the front of his shirt pulling him closer, the muscles in his chest flexing beneath your fists. You pull away, gasping for air. Gazing intensely at each other. 

One kiss from Dean Winchester made you feel more alive that the whole night with...Damn you still can't remember his name.

"What about that sweetheart? You like that?" He shifts his leg between yours, dragging it along your core. The rough denim of his jeans against your panties making you squirm. 

You didn't answer him so he moves his leg again, only with my pressure making you cry out. You narrow your eyes at him, half a glare and half in pleasure. Unsure whether you wanted to punch him or jump him. 

"Answer me sweetheart, do you like that? Does it make you feel better than that dick at the bar?" His lips grazing your ear. You find yourself nodding without realising it.

"Why now? A month ago you literally pushed me away" you croak, swallowing the lump in your throat. 

"Didn't want to ruin everything" he mumbles against your neck. You were about to reply when he cut you off

"But seeing you in the bar, knowing you left with him, knowing he touched you. Can't stand it" he nipped under your jaw, you groaned raising your hand to his hair gripping it tightly. 

"I'm gonna make you forget him name sweetheart...."  you laugh internally

*that won't be hard*

"I'm gonna make you scream my name till your voice is raw and everyone knows you're mine!" You feel the air rush from your lungs at his words. 

That perfect mouth is on yours again before you can think, you nip at his bottom lip making him grunt into your mouth. 

His hand reach for the hem of your dress, pushing it upwards, bunching it around your waist. His rough calloused hands dragging up your skin, burning a path in their wake. His fingers dip into the elastic of your panties. 

He freezes, his eyes finding yours, silently asking for permission. For all his talk, if you said stop he would in a second,  and that made you want him even more.

You grab his wrist and push down,  sending his hand further into the black lace.

"Did you let him come in you?" He growled dangerously in your ear. You shake your head telling him he wore a condom. That pleases him and he slips his fingers over your swollen clit, making you squirm. 

"Someone's eager, didn't come enough tonight Y/n" he teases, you bite your lip to keep quiet. You didn't really want him to know your one and only one night stand was a disaster. But he sees straight through you. 

"He didn't make you come did he?" Dean drawled,  seeming disappointed on behalf of his gender. You look up, at him through your thick lashes, slightly embarrassed. 

"Don't worry babe, I'll fix that" He kissed you tenderly,  his fingers circling your clit driving you crazy. He dove two fingers into your dripping centre making you throw your head back against the wall. 

"Dean....fuck" you whimper feel in yourself nearing your release. 

"That's right sweetheart, come for me" you pull on his short hair as you fall apart around his fingers.  

"Dean!" You screamed and convulsed against him your head dropping to his shoulder.  

"Fuck Y/n, you look so sexy when you come"  he says into your neck, between biting and licking at your sweet spot,  leaving his mark. 

He removes your dress completely, throwing the fabric somewhere over his shoulder. He takes in the sight of you, in nothing but your underwear and heels.  He lets out an almost inhuman growl, he collects you in his arms carrying you bridal style to the bed. 

He drops you on his bed climbing up your body slowly, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes. He reaches down and removes your panties, you sit up slightly so he can do the same with your bra.

He drops a searing kiss to your lips "You're fucking perfect" he whispers against your lips, his voice husky making you shiver. 

"Dean please" you beg, needing to feel hi  inside of you.  

"God I love it when you moan my name" he sucks your nipple between his lips making you arch into him. You claw his t-shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it in the general direction of your dress.

He pulls back standing up to remove his jeans, you watch intently as he frees himself from the denim, groaning when you see his hard cock. 

 He climbs back up your body kissing you deeply. He lifts you legs around his hips as he positions himself at your entrance, looking back at you, giving you one last chance to change you mind. Tightening your legs around him, you nodded frantically 

"Please Dean" He thrusts forward burying himself inside of you. 

"Oh fuck!" You scream as fills you completely

"Fuck sweetheart! So fucking tight" Bringing your leg over his shoulder his begins pounding into you, hitting your sweet spot with ever stroke.  

"Oh fuck...Dean...don't stop" you scream, feeling the heat in your belly building. 

"Never, never gonna stop" he grunts out between thrusts, the echo’s of skin slapping skin fill the room.

"Oh god I'm so close" Dean's hips speed up almost becoming a blur, driving you towards your orgasm

"Come for me Y/n, scream my name" he reaches down and flicks his thumb over your clit sending you flying to cloud nine.

"DEAN!" You clamp around his milking his cock and pulling his with you shouting your name.

He collapses on top of you, just catching himself on his elbows. Kissing you passionately. He pulls out of you, lying down at your side  pulling you flush against him. 

"So what was the dick at the bars name?" You laugh, unable to keep the smile from your face

"Baby I have no idea" a smug look falls over Dean's face as he leans to capture your lips.  

You decide against telling him you didn't know it anyway, let him have his ego boost.

"My Y/n" he murmurs closing his eyes

"My Dean" he reply watching him, he nods pulling you tighter as you both begin to drift into a blissful well earned sleep. 

"And don't you forget it sweetheart"

 

 


End file.
